


in the morning light

by hashire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, leg kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/pseuds/hashire
Summary: The sound of birds wakes her. It’s one of those rare days off:  for morale and to rest before an expedition. It’s been far too long to wake up without an alarm blasting at her.She shuts her eyes and starts to doze again when something tickles her ankle. Reflexively, her leg jerks to knock whatever it is away. Before it can connect, a hand catches her foot. She opens her eyes.“Careful,” Levi says, thumb rubbing her arch.





	in the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago but I never felt like posting it around for reasons. Inspired by [this art](http://ask-secretrivamika.tumblr.com/post/173300583632/mikasa-is-there-something-that-levi-does-that-you). Also, I wasn't sure what to rate this, tbh, but I went with T because there isn't anything too mature in here.

The sound of birds wakes her. It’s one of those rare days off: for morale and to rest before an expedition. It’s been far too long to wake up without an alarm blasting at her.

She shuts her eyes and starts to doze again when something tickles her ankle. Reflexively, her leg jerks to knock whatever it is away. Before it can connect, a hand catches her foot. She opens her eyes.

“Careful,” Levi says, thumb rubbing her arch. 

“Don’t startle me,” Mikasa says, propping herself up on her elbows. “Why are you up already?”

He gives her a look that tells her it’s a dumb question, and she glares. “I never sleep this late.” He toys with the hem of her nightgown, fingertips brushing over the top of her foot. It tickles, and her leg jerks out again. He has a firm enough hold on it that he doesn’t get kicked in the jaw.

“Fine,” she says, lying back down. “I’m going back to sleep.” She shuts her eyes when he hums, his other hand warm on her calf. 

Of course, it’s impossible to sleep with his hands on her, but she does her best to ignore him. He moves her nightgown up higher with a flick of his wrist, tracing the permanent line left by her gear. She feels his hair first, then his breath, and then his lips. 

Ah. That must have been what woke her up. She’s aware but drifting again, half-awake mind noting the kiss to her knee and the tickle of his hair over her other calf.

When a warm hand lands on her thigh, she becomes aware but doesn’t show it. He’s inching up the hem, his lips moving up-up-up with it. She can feel him watching her, so she keeps her eyes closed. 

Then, he gracelessly tosses the nightgown up over he stomach, wraps his fingers around her thigh, and kisses her on one of the sensitive lines that darken her skin. She shivers when his fingertips dig in and his teeth nip her thigh.

“So,” he says, lips moving against her skin, “you are awake.”

Annoyed, she opens her eyes and glares at him. She’s met with heat and a predatory glint. The corner of his mouth tilts up against her skin.

“Good morning,” he says. She reaches to grab a handful of his hair as she spreads her legs.

“Good morning,” she says, pressing his face between them.


End file.
